


New Arrivals

by NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pre-RotF] Chromia arrives on Earth, and Ironhide is there to greet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say I have no damn clue why I wrote this. I remember it was part of a request or exchange, but I don't remember from where or who. It isn't absolutely terrible, though, so I might as well stick it in here.

The humans had, thankfully, learned early on to give a new arrival room once a suitable alt mode was decided upon, scanned, and equipped, as everyone took to the change differently. Some liked to test it out with a few quick bursts of speed and sharp turns while others preferred to simply sit quietly for a breem or two and take stock of the changes and see what felt different and what did not, and few took well to being bothered during this time. Therefore, it had become a NEST-wide courtesy to simply sit back for a few breems and wait for the new arrival to come to them for introductions.

Still, despite the breach in routine and unofficial protocol, no one said anything when Ironhide rolled forward and made his way around the piles of scrap littering the junkyard in which the three newest Autobots landed. Once their trajectory was calculated and their landing site was determined, several top-of-the-line vehicles had been placed throughout the junkyard the previous night to give the new Autobots a variety from which to choose their new form upon arrival, and it was near one of the smaller provided vehicles that Ironhide found them.

He rolled to a stop and stayed still for a few quiet kliks, simply watching and listening. They had all chosen a simplistic, two-wheeled vehicle the humans called a "motorcycle", but their individual colors remained and made it easy for him to tell them apart - not that he could not without it. Two of them were skidding in circles around one another, warming their wheels and testing the balance of their new forms as they laughed and clipped to one another in the language of the Autobots, but the third stood quietly to the side, balanced gracefully on one wheel as she took stock of her new form.

Ironhide felt a smile grace his face even as he remained still in his alt mode and merely watched her. Though she did not move from where she stood, the blue femme was a blur of movement as plates and gimbals continually moved and shifted out of the way, exposing one weapon after another to make certain it was not obstructed and armed itself properly. Each exposed weapon was greeted with a gentle caress of one finger over the barrel or blade before it was tucked away once more and the next exposed, and the exercise went on for half a breem, but despite her small size, the blue femme did not repeat a single weapon in her status check.

Ironhide did not bother to keep his transformation quiet - he knew she noticed him the astrosecond he arrived, but just as he would have had the situation been reversed, she would not acknowledge his presence until she was absolutely certain everything was in working order. So, once he was on his feet, he stayed back another klik until her gaze finally met with his, and he received her nod that he could approach her.

"Check over it all again, and you won't find anythin' different," Ironhide rumbled once he was by her side. "You're still perfect, Chromia. Always will be."

"Still spewing that smog," Chromia scoffed and crossed her arms over the slender chest no mech could sport. "You'd do better to save that energy for battle." Ironhide's smile never wavered; despite her cutting words, he knew her well enough to see the carefully guarded smile creeping onto her face.

"I'd say 'I hope your landing wasn't too rough', but I know you - it's never rough enough," he laughed.

"Of course not," she replied with a huff before she glanced back down to her right arm. "But this planet is much dustier than I anticipated. I hope I properly treated my components against it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm using the stuff you came up with, and mine still work as if they were fresh off the factory line."

"Oh?" Finally, the half-grin, half-smile she had been fighting made its way onto her face. "Let's see them." He had anticipated this for so long, it was nearly surreal to finally feel Chromia's slender, nimble fingers trace over the curves and contours of his cannons once he brandished them, her watchful optic checking every crevice and bearing for wear from the planet's dust and natural debris.

"Do they meet your approval?" he asked after nearly a breem of silence to allow her to concentrate.

Chromia waited another half a klik before she responded, her tone chastising, "This one could do with a good polish. Shame on you for letting it get scuffed like that."

Ironhide could not help a spark-felt laugh as he unarmed his cannons and gave Chromia's lithe shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Primus, but I've missed you..." He glanced to the side to see Arcee and Flare Up slowly winding down their dusty game of driving circles before he looked back down to Chromia. Grinning, he nodded over his shoulder. "If you're ready, there's a stubborn little human I'd like you to meet. I think you'll like him."


End file.
